Shadowman
( ) }} Synopsis Shadowman is a Valiant Universe character who was created in 1992 by writers Jim Shooter & Steve Englehart, and artists David Lapham & Bob Layton. He originally appeared in before Shadowman became its own series. The original series ended in 1995. Valiant was later bought out by Acclaim Comics, who rebooted the character in a 1997 Shadowman series by Garth Ennis. They also published a third volume titled Shadow Man in 1999 by Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning. The rights to Shadowman later returned to Valiant Entertainment, who rebooted him again in 2012. This third incarnation of the character was written by Justin Jordan and Patrick Zircher in their Shadowman series. Characters Characters in Comic Books Featured characters are listed in bold. Valiant Comics Era (1991-1996) * Maxim St. James (Valiant Comics) * Jack Boniface (Valiant Comics) Acclaim Comics Era (1996-2002) * Michael LeRoi (Acclaim Comics) Valiant Entertainment Era (2012-present) * Standing Wolf (Valiant Entertainment) * Marius Boniface (Valiant Entertainment) * Leroy Boniface (Valiant Entertainment) * Maxim Boniface (Valiant Entertainment) * Shadow Woman, World War II (Valiant Entertainment) * Josiah Boniface (Valiant Entertainment) * Jack Boniface (Valiant Entertainment) Characters in Other Media Live Action Series * Shadowman (Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe) (2018) Video Games * Shadowman (Acclaim Entertainment) (1999-2002) Publications Valiant Comics * [[Shadowman Vol 1|''Shadowman'' (Volume 1) #0-43]] · ( - ) ** · ( ) ** · ( ) Acclaim Comics * [[Shadowman Vol 2|''Shadowman'' (Volume 2) #1-20]] · ( - ) * ''Shadowman Presents: Deadside'' #1-3 · ( - ) * · ( ) * [[Shadowman Vol 3|''Shadowman'' (Volume 3) #1-6]] · ( - ) * ''The Valiant Deaths of Jack Boniface'' #1-2 · ( - ) Valiant Entertainment * [[Shadowman Vol 4|''Shadowman'' (Volume 4) #0-16]] · ( - ) ** · ( ) ** ''Shadowman: End Times'' #1-3 · ( - ) * · ( ) * · ( ) * ''Rapture'' #1-4 (feat. Ninjak & Shadowman) · ( - ) * · ( ) * [[Shadowman Vol 5|''Shadowman'' (Volume 5)]] · ( - ) Collections Note: All collections have been published by Valiant Entertainment since 2013 except for the very first trade (*) that was published by Valiant Comics in 1994. * ''Shadowman'' (Volume 1) ** Trade Paperback *** ''Shadowman'' (#1-3, #6, and bagged with ) * ** Hardcover *** ''Valiant Masters: Shadowman: Spirits Within'' (#0-7) * ''Shadowman'' (Volume 2) ** Trade Paperback *** ''Shadowman by Garth Ennis & Ashley Wood'' (#1-4 and Deadside #1-3) * ''Shadowman'' (Volume 4) ** Trade Paperbacks *** ''Shadowman: Birth Rites'' (#1-4) *** ''Shadowman: Darque Reckoning'' (#5-9) *** ''Shadowman: Deadside Blues'' (#0, and #10-12) *** ''Shadowman: Fear, Blood and Shadows'' (#13-16) *** ''Shadowman: End Times'' (#1-3) ** Hardcovers *** ''Shadowman Deluxe Edition Book 1'' (#0-10) *** ''Shadowman Deluxe Edition Book 2'' (#11-16, #13X, End Times #1-3, and ) * ''Shadowman'' (Volume 5) ** Trade Paperbacks *** ''Shadowman (2018): Fear of the Dark'' (#1-3) *** ''Shadowman (2018): Dead and Gone'' (#4-7) Other Media Video Games * Shadow Man (1999) * Shadow Man: 2econd Coming (2002) Film Directed by J. Michael Straczynski and written by Reginald Hudlin, DMG Entertainment is currently working on a Shadowman film. It has been stated to have been inspired by movies such as ''Black Panther'' and , and will exist outside the continuity established by Bloodshot.Valiant Promises Movement on Shadowman Movie from JMS and Reginald Hudlin at ECCC (March 9, 2018 by Bleeding Cool) IP Universe: Valiant (By DMG Entertainment) Other *Tales from the Deadside (music album) Other Pages * Shadowman Day (January 17, 1993) * Shademen References External links Category:Shadowman